The BlackStar Theory
by Esalena
Summary: Not too long ago, our great hero and favorite meister, the amazing Black*Star, was assigned a large task. No, it was a mission; a mission to uncover the secret history of the world and bring forth its truth into the light for all to observe. Upon returning from his mission, the amazing assassin proceeded to record what came to be known as the origins of the world- of everything.


**The Black*Star Theory**

_By Esalena_

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I, nor we, own Soul Eater in any shape or form (because it's the soul that matters right?) But in all seriousness, no; Esalena disclaims any sort of ownership associated with Soul Eater.

**Rated T: **For language.

**Note:** The following is indeed a version of Black*Star's beliefs as to how the world was form. No offence is intended nor are suggestions implied. It's merely something conjured up when homework stares you in the face. In other words, this is just a _very_ short story for entertainment purposes, so enjoy!

_Please excuse any errors that you may come across; I edited this to the best of my abilities. _

* * *

_Not too long ago, our great hero and favorite meister, the amazing Black*Star, was assigned a large task. No, it was a mission; a mission to uncover the secret history of the world and bring forth its truth into the light for all to observe. Upon returning from his mission, the amazing assassin proceeded to record what came to be known as the origins of the world- of everything._

...

It all began as empty, nothing but the lonesome chaos against a black backdrop. The energy from that mass of chaos fought against one another for countless millenniums until one day, that frenzy of energy bursts forth. Light and dark, good and evil, white and black, began to repel away from one another. The lighter part of what used to be chaotic energy formed the heavens and the darker part of it formed the underworld.

The heavens and the underworld fought to maintain a distance from one another. From the center point of their struggle, the earth was born. At first there was only dry, cracked lands; there was no such thing as water.

From the heavens, the very first angel came into creation from a mass of the purest clouds; she was the first Grigori soul. A similar situation occurred in the underworld for an unknown being made of absolute darkness and evil, came into existence.

Both creatures lived a peaceful and undisturbed life for many centuries. That was until one day, the angel happens to stray a little far from her heavenly domain. She flew down and passed the clouds until she reached the lowest level. Using her hands, she swatted away the white fog and peaked down to Earth. Seeing its poor condition, the angel pitied the earth and wept. She cried for the lifeless mass of lands for forty-nine years until her tears formed the very first oceans on the planet. However, her tears did not just reach Earth; they soaked through the soil and rocks until a single droplet fell upon the unknown being of evil and darkness. Irritated, the being howled and shook in rage, creating strong winds, earthquakes, hurricanes, and other natural phenomenon. The beast tried to escape from undergrounds so that he could seek revenge upon the angel. However, his attempts only ended in vain. Instead, the actions of the dark being pushed rocks upwards, creating mountains, and his clawing sunk mass of lands down, creating canyons and trenches.

Meanwhile, the angel became frightened that the monster might escape. She did not want him to ruin what she had created. With water, the lands were just starting to become lush and green. It was much too young to be destroyed by evil.

The foul beast, as the angel had dubbed the very first kishin, became further enraged when his attempts to escape were futile. So instead, he gathered all of his magic and energy towards the very center of his being to the point where it exploded in every direction, the first volcanic eruption.

From the escaped magic and energy came the seven deadly sins: lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. To counter this sudden release of evil, the angel sacrificed her life and gave birth to the seven heavenly virtues: chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness, and humility.

With the seven virtues combined, a greater and more powerful God (it was I, Black*Star, of course!) came into existence; and just like the virtues, the sins created yet another evil being. As a God, it was my responsibility to maintain peace upon the fallen world, and thus I fought with every ounce of my energy against the foul creature. After nine consecutive days, the fight came to a cease. The world was torn apart, but I would fix it, since I did won after all.

Completely soaked in my own blood and sweat, I looked over at the evil one that I had just defeated and gave a sigh. I was a God, and as such, I was too great and large to deal any more harm to such a pitiful creature, so I spared its life like the big awesome man I am. The evil one, after accepting defeat and fully humiliated, reached out his hand for mine and agreed to change for the better of the world.

That my fellow disciples, concludes the story of how I came to shake hands with Shinigami-sama!

* * *

_WHACK!_

"You asshole!" Shouted an angry voice from the fourth row of shocked students as Maka's book involuntarily flew to the front of the room. The seething teenage boy was beyond livid as his flashing golden eyes glared fire at Black*Star's head.

"I can't help it if it's the truth. I'm just too awesome like that." The blue haired ninja grinned from ear to ear as he puffed out his chest and placed both hands on his hips proudly.

"How could you even_ think_ of saying something like that about my honorable father!" Death the Kid continued to spout angry comments at his friend who was presenting in front of the classroom. "You are the one who is born out of the sins! And would it_ kill_ you to change them to eight? You used forty-nine, a result of seven squared and you even fought for nine days! _Nine_! You completely skipped over the number eight!"

"Oh would you shut up?" Black*Star gave a loud yawn following his reply. He didn't seem to be the least bit fazed by Kid's angry spout, which were being completely ignored. "I was merely writing down the facts of life you numskull."

"Wow." Maka breathe from her spot next to Soul. "I had no idea Black*Star was even smart enough to use the word 'numskull' so I can't even imagine that he was creative enough to come up with such a story about creation like that."

"Heh." Soul was leaning on the back of his chair, feet propped up on his desk like there was no tomorrow. "It was okay but still not cool enough for me. Though I'll admit, I did like the angel part. Reminds me of someone."

The white haired boy's grin was lopsided as he tilted his head to the right, crimson eyes boring into a certain blonde and making her blush madly.

Back at the front of the classroom, Black*Star was still standing proudly as he finished his oral presentation on the creation of the world for their mythology class. In fact, it seemed as if the boy was only getting prouder by the second due to the way his back bent fully backways and his head nearly touching the ground behind him. It was one thing to puff up one's chest in pride, but a totally different thing to do it the way Black*Star was.

Besides him, their mythology teacher, Ms. Marie, was staring at her student in a daze. It took her another minute until she finally realized what the assassin just presented.

"B-black*Star!" Marie hissed none too happily. "I'm glad that you actually completed an assignment this time but in no way is it acceptable for you to insult Shinigami-sama so directly! I demand that you apologize this instance!"

_Blah blah blah blah.. there she goes again. Why can't she just learn to appreciate the fact that I practically saved everyone from certain doom?_ Black*Star boasted to himself in his mind and blocked out his teacher's words. _I mean, I_ am_ her God! And she's just someone who can't even get laid!_

Oops. It appears that Black*Star had thought that last part out loud.

The classroom was invaded by a heavy pregnant silence, the students too shock by his daring words to even squeak. Even the one-eyed blonde teacher didn't peep a word. She merely stared at the assassin. After what felt like two whole class periods have passed, Marie blinked.

"Black*Star." It was scary the way her voice was completely calm and tranquil when she hissed his name. "You don't have to worry about your grades anymore. Ever. I'll make sure of it."

Black*Star couldn't help but gulp loudly. He would never, in any infinite amount of years, admit that he was actually shaking as an icy chill raced up his spine.

Ah shit. Well it was nice being able to gloat about his awesomeness while it lasted.


End file.
